Waiting for the Death
by Bloomfield
Summary: Ranveer is bleeding and worn out. In this last battle, will he be able to overcome his odds and win?


**A/N: This was one of very first pieces of writing. Thought of sharing it :)**

 **Happy Reading :)**

He disgorged for the twenty fourth time within three hours that night and he knew that his end was near, dangling above his neck like a sword. There were pieces of broken glasses with blood stains on it, here and there. The white _kurta_ of his was also half red and half white, where the half being blood stains of his. He laid down cursing his bad luck as he saw someone enter the study room.

It was her. Ishani.

"I knew that you would be here." he heard her say those words but wasn't in a position to respond. All his words and emotions were dead. The only thing which was keeping him alive was his lady. She supported him towards their room and helped him change his clothes as she made him lay down on the bed.

"Let me get your medicines." she said as she got up to move but was stopped by his worn out hands. Six months now, this was her routine every day.

"Ranveer, let go off me." Ishani tried to let go off her hands from him but his grip was strong enough to keep her hands within his.

"There's no need for the medicines, Ishani." he said as he signalled her to sit down, beside him.

As she sat down, he made his head rest upon her lap as she continued-

"Don't say that, Ranveer. May be it could extend your life span by at least a few days."

"No point in that Ishani. These are my last few days or this may be my last day. I wanted my last days to be spent with you...Only you minus any ventilators and medicines. So, tell me... You already knew that I had a brain haemorrhage. Why did you marry me and why didn't you tell me that I was suffering from this? If I had known this before, I wouldn't have let you marry me... Wha-" he was telling all this to her while he was interrupted by her with the touch of her fingers on him.

"Tell me something... Let's say that we swap our places where I am in your place and you are in my place, would you leave me like that, to die?"

"How can I leave you like that, Ishani?" he said with an instant, without thinking for a second.

"Then how do you expect me to do so?" she retorted.

"B...But what will you do without me?" he asked her in a painful tone.

"I'd wait for that day...That day when I will be joining you in the heaven or the hell. Heaven or Hell, my life started with you and it will end with you." she said as she wiped off the blood which came out from his muzzle now.

"Why do you love me so much?" he asked.

"Do you have an answer for why do _you_ love me so much?" Ishani said asking the same question to him.

"No."

"Then that's the same from my side. I don't know why I love you so much." she replied back.

"But, I did not give you anything in return. I mean, you claimed that you murdered someone for saving me, saved me from the clutches of all the evils that surrounded by me. But I gave you nothing in return." sighed Ranveer with his eyes becoming moist as Ishani noticed blood coming out from his mouth, again.

As she wiped it, she asked "I am living my life only to save you Ranveer. By the way, who asked you to break all the glass pieces and the trophies?" as she caressed his hair lovingly, her voice as soft like her milky skin. Ranveer always loved this gesture of hers. He always feels that he was safe and secure in her hands.

"I felt that there was no use for that anymore. Actually, to be frank, there is no use of anything relating to me. My parents left me all alone that day after they came to know about my health condition. My company's status has gone down that it can never recoup again. My friends and well-wishers left me alone when I needed them the most. So, I lost my game."

"Ranveer, I was there for you and I am still there for you. And I will be there for you until I breathe my last. I am taking care of the company and it has picked up now. I can take care of you, all by myself. I am telling you today, I am your love, wife, mother, father, daughter, sister...everything. You name it and I am." Ishani said reassuringly.

"But after my time in this world, who will be there for you? We don't even have a daughter or a son for your company."

"I can live with your memories. Those cherishable moments with you in my life is more than enough for me to live the rest of my life." she said.

"Why is that Ishani? Why we are the only ones who are tested?" Ranveer asked like an innocent kid.

"Maybe God decided that our story shouldn't have a happy ending." Ishani said when Ranveer heard her sniffing.

"Sunny...Stop crying now. Promise me something." he said as she looked upon a bleeding Ranveer, who was bleeding from inside as well as outside.

"You should not cry for my death. Never." he said as she responded "I'll not cry upon your death. But I will cry if I miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Ishani, because the world away from this world will not have you along with me." he said as she wiped off all the blood which was coming out from his mouth, ear and nose.

"I'll miss you too Ranveer...Because this world will never have you anymore after your death. But I'll come to meet you someday." Ishani whispered, the last word of hers having a ray of hope that she would definitely join with him someday.

"I know you will. But you shouldn't commit a suicide to meet me." Ranveer said as Ishani's dress was now almost filled with his blood.

"Yes."

"Now, off to sleep. Good Night." he said and continued- "Shall I sleep on your lap, for a day?" he asked pleadingly.

"Why not?" she replied as they went for sleep with their hands interlocked.

Ishani woke up as she felt something cold in her hands. As she saw it, she realised that the day has come. The day from which she was going to live without him. She saw him being blue and cold, with blood all over their bed, her saree and his dress too was red in colour because of the blood stains. She saw him lifeless, shorn of any reaction in his features as it fell silent.

"I knew that this day will come. But I didn't know that it was today. I didn't know that yesterday's night will be your last night. Did you notice something, Ranveer? God fulfilled your wish. You said that you wanted a death sans any ventilators. He fulfilled that wish for you. I'll wait for him to fulfil my wish now...To take me to your place.

You gave me a hint too that you were dying yesterday. I didn't notice that. You said 'Off to sleep' yesterday. I didn't know that you were about to sleep, _forever_. I thought of making you sleep every day on my lap, just like yesterday. But there's no hope for that now, Ranveer."

She separated him from herself and kissed him for one last time and hugged him tightly as much as she could, but did not cry even if she wanted to.

"I am not crying today, Ranveer. I lost everyone whom I loved in my life, my dad, my mom, and my love. But I am not crying just because I promised you. I will now wait for my death, Ranveer. I love you." she said and kissed him once again on his forehead. As she got up from the bed, she took her phone to call the ambulance.

 **Done. :))**

 **Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos... :))**


End file.
